The Replacement
by Aph Native America
Summary: During the World Meeting, America disappears. Cue worldwide panic. The nations have no idea what's going on, and become paranoid, thinking he has plans to attack. But, a few days later, a young girl shows up with the presidents daughter to the World Meeting. And why is she claiming she's America? Just read the damn thing.
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

Hey guys! It's Nativa, and I have a new story for y'all! Okay, so I've had some writers block on my other story, but I've had this idea for a while. So, I'll be starting this story, and switch updates weekly with them. Oh, and this story has no relation to 'Oh My God They're Multiplying'.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Hetalia. Goddammit…

Enjoy~

\/\/\/\/\/\/

America was walking out of his UN building when he heard his name in a conversation coming from one of the extra rooms. He stilled, and started eavesdropping.

"-such a bloody idiot!" Ah, it was England. America was about to keep moving- England always complained about him- when he heard other voices agreeing.

"I know! I will never understand how he became superpower, aru!"

"It'z obviouzly your fault, _Angleterre_ _._ "

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean, frog?!"

"It meanz zhat if he went with _moi_ _,_ he wouldn't have turned out this way! Look at _mon_ _petite_ _Mathieu_ _;_ just as powerful, with none of _Amérique's_ _…_ flaws."

America felt his heart drop to his shoes. He did his best to act obnoxious during the meetings, but he didn't know to what extent the rest of the world hated him. He thought that yes, he was a bit loud, but that overall he was a good nation. 'S _urely someone will try to defend me…_ '

"D-don't say that, Mr. France!" Of course! Lithuania was one of America's closest friends; he had called living with him 'heaven on earth'. Of course he'd defend America. "Mr. America may be kind of… slow, but he's a good person!"

America drew back as if he'd been burned.

 _Slow?_ One of his greatest friends… thought him to be... _slow_? Dark thoughts flitted through America's head.

' _Maybe the world would be better off without me…'_

"Are you kidding me, aru?! I honestly don't see how you could have lived with him, Lithuania. It must have been torture picking up after him."

"W-well, no, a-actually-"

"Not to mention, his people are bloody annoying! They-"

America didn't stay to hear the rest. He turned on his heel and walked off quickly, processing what he had just heard.

' _Well, if they hate me so much, they won't mind when I'm gone.'_

\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: Ok, just a short prologue to start this off. This story was inspired by Liondancer17's ' _If I Die Young'_ , but _very_ loosely, as I only used a single element from there that will be explained in later chapters. This is the last you will be seeing of Alfred for the rest of this fic, so I hope you're ready for that.

Review!

~Nativa


	2. His Disappearance and Her Appearance

His Disappearance, and _Her_ Appearance

Ok, here's the second chapter! I have a feeling that the chapters for this story are gonna be shorter than they normally would be, just so y'all know. Oh, and yes, this will contain FACE Family- kinda.

Disclaimer: I own nothing- besides my OC and a few countries with no canon characters

Enjoy~

/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was twenty minutes into the World Meeting, and everything was going as it normally did. England and France were arguing, that one guy (Canada) was being sat on by Russia, and Germany was about to burst a vein. Suddenly, he snapped.

" **EVERYONE SHUT UP!** _ **"**_ He yelled, in the language nations knew from birth. " _ **A**_ **merica, it is your turn to- America?** " Everyone looked around, and were startled when they didn't see the American.

" **Where is he?** _ **"**_ Britain asked. " **The git's never late, and he never misses a meeting. Plus, he's hosting** _ **."**_

Germany sighed and ran his hand down his face. " **I don't know. Let's carry on with the meeting** _ **.**_

But America never showed up, and the nations felt that something was wrong.

But they tried not to think about that, thinking it was just their imagination.

Oh, how wrong they were.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next day, the nations decided to figure out where America had gone. They had quickly jumped to a single conclusion: America may be planning to attack, or declare war. Why else would he miss a meeting, something he rarely, if ever, did. They were discussing the probability of this- Canada, Lithuania, and Japan arguing in his defense- when the door to the meeting room creaked open.

"Excuse me." a young voice called in English. "But I think this is something you'll wanna see."

The nations turned, and saw someone that America always loved to brag about- a teenage girl with long, straight, black hair, and a bright yellow sundress. Natasha 'Sasha' Obama, the president's daughter, and someone who America could talk about for hours on end. She slowly walked through the threshold, and the nations were so focused on her they almost didn't notice the person she was leading into the room.

Canada was the first to see them. "W-Who is that, eh?"

The nations were again confused. "Excuse me, miss? Who is that?" England asked, confused.

Sasha moved over, and the person behind her was in full view.

It was a girl- maybe a young teenager- with dark, curly hair, and she looked a bit like Mexico. She looked a bit like America too- she had the same facial structure, and the same curl America did. She looked kind of awkward, and was holding on to Sasha's wrist. Something the nations realized first was that she was wearing America's bomber jacket; it hung down to her knees, and over her wrists. She slowly moved one of her hands and waved, keeping a pokerface.

England walked over to her and looked down at her. "And who might you be?" He asked her. She just stared at him blankly, completely silent.

"Um- about that." Sasha said. "I think you guys should read this." She handed Canada an envelope, and guided the girl to the seat with America's name. England was about to reprimand the two of them when he heard Canada's quiet gasp. He saw France run over to him and slowly followed. He slowly skimmed the small letter, and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

 _ **Hey guys, it's me America.**_

 _ **I'm not sure who's reading this right now, but I have to to tell you all something. If you're reading this, I'm dead. I'm not completely sure why this is happening. I had a year to live after being told I was going to die, and I was also told that there would be a replacement.**_

 _ **I don't know who this replacement will be, but it will be the person one of the Obamas brings into the meetings.**_

 _ **Well, I guess this is it.**_

 _ **Goodbye,**_

 _ **The United States Of America,**_

 _ **Alfred F. Jones**_

Canada's eyes filled with tears, and the older nations weren't above admitting they were almost at that stage.

" **Ve~ what is it?"** Italy asked.

England started reading the letter, and the nations sat in silence. They turned to the two girls, one of them giving a hesitant smile and the other just stared back emotionlessly. Sasha was sitting in a chair Germany had gotten for her. The 'new America' was staring blankly at all of them. Canada walked up to her and leaned down.

"Who are you, eh?" he asked softly. She stared back, gave a small grin, and slowly lifted her hand and patted his head. He turned to Sasha for an explanation. She smiled at him sheepishly.

"She can't speak yet. We had to teach her to walk yesterday. We think she can kind of understand what we say though, and it seems like she still has some of Alfred's memories."

England walked up to her, unknowingly releasing an intimidating aura. "What do you mean."

Sasha slid down in her seat. "We found her passed out in Alfred's house wearing her clothes with the letter next to her yesterday morning. Yesterday we taught her how to walk."

"What do you mean when you say she may have some of Alfred means, eh?"

Sasha just looked scared at this point, and the nations knew they may have to save her soon. "W-well, based on her reactions to me and my family, and then to Canada as opposed to… Russia." Eight years of wandering around the White House with her sister when her dad and Alfred were having meetings with other nations had ensured Alfred taught her quickly on which was which after accidentally offending Southern Italy.

It was not a fun experience.

The nations turned to see 'new America' staring (glaring) at Russia, and Russia staring back, his smile oddly absent from his face.

" **So she can't speak**?" Germany asked, staring at the girl. England repeated the question to Sasha.

She tilted her head. "No, not really. She can mimic sounds, but that's as close as we've gotten so far. She's like a baby."

France walked up to the girl and knelt down, his face serious for once. "Can you understand anything I'm saying?"

The girl turned her head away from Russia and stared oddly at him. She blinked once, and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

" **I'll take that as a yes."** he said with a grin. She gave him a small smile.

China walked up to her. "What does this mean, aru?" He directed his question towards Sasha, when a new voice piped up.

"Aru!" said 'new America'. " _Zhongguo!"_

China started, and slowly walked closer. "How did you know who I am, aru?"

"Aru."

"What does 'Zhongguo' mean?" England asked.

"It means China, aru."

Sasha coughed awkwardly, directing their attention back to her. "That was the first actual word she's said. I think she may quickly pick up your verbal tics, but I'm not sure."

Japan walked up to her, pushing China away. " **Can you understand me?"** The girl gave a small nod, and then shrugged. " **Can you speak this language?"** she shook her head.

Japan drew back, confused; he shared a look with the other nations. Never before had a nation been born without knowing to speak the language. But this wasn't a normal situation, by any means.

" **Well,** " Germany walked back up to the podium. " **the only thing to do is finish the meeting.** "

Canada moved his spot next to Sasha and the girl, and leaned his head over to her. "I'll write my notes in English, so you can follow along, okay?"

Sasha grinned at him, and whispered, " _Merci_ _."_

\/\/\/\/\/

The 'New America' soon proved to be just as stubborn as the old one. China was describing an idea he had- lowering taxes and charging more interest- when she spoke again.

"Aru."

She got his attention. Once he looked over to her, she started to shake her head.

"Yes?" He replied in English.

She shook her head more.

"What is it?"

"Not fair." Sasha raised an eyebrow, but made no move to stop her charge.

"What do you mean?"

"Not fair."

After arguing with her for five minutes and getting absolutely nowhere, China's time was up, and Germany asked him to sit down.

'New America' seemed very pleased with herself.

\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: Yay, chapter two: completed! So what do y'all think of my 'New America'? There _is_ more to her than meets the eye.

Review!


	3. Lunchtime

Lunchtime!

Um… do people actually like this? Y'all are crazier then I am… Oh, well!

Ok, so I'm probably gonna be updating this one more often than my other story. Just a heads up.

Disclaimer: I am a 13 year old girl, so no, I don't own Hetalia.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sasha was currently thanking the Lord that her father made her take care of America. About thirty minutes after China and America had their- whatever that was, the meeting dissolved into chaos. Sasha always thought Alfred was just exaggerating to make it more interesting for her and Malia. Apparently, The tall man- Russia- started coming toward them before being intercepted by a flying frenchman (Sasha had a feeling England did that on purpose). Sasha spent the rest of the meeting watching the scene unfold with America. ' _We really need to get her a better name.'_ Sasha thought, ' _Only calling her 'America' is weird. Then again, she is a girl, and America could be her human name… like that fictional character Malia kept talking about…'_ Sasha looked over to her charge, where she was sitting with an emotionless expression. ' _I'm not sure if that seems like a good name for her though…'_

While Sasha was lost to her musings, Germany quickly grew irritated with the chaos, and released them to lunch.

Sasha was jolted out of her thoughts when she felt a prodding on her arm. She looked up to see America looking at her, concerned. She looked around, realizing what happened whenever she saw that they were the last ones sitting down. "I'm fine." she reassured her charge. "You hungry?"

America nodded slowly- almost shyly.

"McDonalds?" Alfred liked McDonalds- not as much as the nations thought, but he would eat it when he was in a rush.

America shook her head.

"Hmm..." Sasha was familiar with the capital- she and Malia always walked around with Alfred or their dad. "Oh! Alfred always liked this really good barbecue place a few blocks down..." She noticed America nodding with a small grin on her face. "You know the place I'm talking about?" America gave a firm nod. Well, at least Sasha knew she had _some_ of Alfred's memories.

"Let's go, America."

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Several nations were sitting at the table behind them, attempting to hide heir faces with napkins and menus. Sasha wondered whether she should tell them that they were _really freaking obvious._ She had only noticed them when America snorted the moment they sat down. Sasha had asked her what was wrong, and America, or 'Mary' for now- God, that name was not staying-, just waved her hand behind Sasha's back, covering her mouth with her hand and laughing quietly. She turned around, and saw at least 10 nations. She shook her head, amused, and turned back around to talk to 'Mary'.

Five minutes later, Sasha was _done._ The nations had no clue how to whisper, and they were attracting _way_ too much attention- and she was the _President's daughter,_ she always attracted a lot of attention. She motioned to a waiter that was walking by, asked him to _please_ bring their food to the table behind them, grabbed 'Mary's' hand, pulled up two chairs to said table, and sat down with her arms crossed. The nations quieted once they saw the look she was pinning them with.

"C-can I help you?" England was sweating bullets, Sasha noticed. _How cute…_

"Why were you following us?" Sasha asked getting straight to the point.

"Um- well-that is to say- We weren't following you!"

"You weren't." It was a statement, not a question- said in a flat tone of voice.

"Non, mademoiselle!" Cue France. "We, ah, zimply came to eat and ran into you both! Complete coincidence, really!"

America cocked an eyebrow, making a noise of disbelief. England turned towards her. "What are you two doing here?"

Sasha answered- obviously. "Well, _Mary_ and I were just coming to eat. She remembered this place from _Alfred."_

" _ **What?!"**_

Sasha looked lost, so Canada leaned over and whispered "They asked what. Like, what do you mean, she knew from _Al?_ And who the hell is _Mary_?"

America pointed at herself and said loudly, "Mary."

The nations looked over at her. She tried again. "Mary!"

England looked confused, before Canada cleared it up. "Y-You n-named her M- _Mary?_ " He started laughing- until America kicked his shin. He looked up at her. "What was that for?" America crossed her arms and scowled.

Sasha snickered. "It's only temporary." she assured them, "Just until we find a better name."

Russia leaned forward and smiled- Sasha was sure her heart stopped. "So~ tell us again how you found Comrade Ame- sorry, _Mary_."

America growled warningly, and he sent a smile her way as well.

"W-well- oh! Food's here!" _Thank God for the distraction._

And yes, the food was arriving- it was passed out, and Sasha was thankful she wouldn't have to speak for a couple minutes.

\/\/\/

America soon proved to enjoy food just as much as Alfred did. The rest of the nations could only watch in fascinated horror as she demolished a steak and started on the fries.

"I feel like I'm watching a nature show, aru." China admitted. Japan nodded along in mute horror.

"I-is she going to be okay? I feel like she's gonna choke." England asked Sasha, concerned.

"Well, this is the second time she's ever eaten since being born, and she has the appetite of a teenager, so..." Sasha was digging in, America's appetite not deterring her in the slightest- she had to deal with her sister, and Sasha herself had a large appetite sometimes…

"You never answered my question, Comrade." Sasha stilled. _Why, oh why._ "How did you find Comrade Mary?"

"W-Well- um," Sasha swallowed and started over. "Dad hadn't heard from Alfred- none of us had. He called us after every meeting, but he didn't do that two days ago. When he didn't call us yesterday morning either, and wasn't answering his phone, Dad, Malia- my sister, and I went to find her. She was passed out on the floor wearing Alfred's clothes. We asked my mom to come with some of my clothes, and when she arrived she was just as freaked as I was- as we all were. The three of us tried to wake her up while Dad made some calls. After about ten minutes she woke up, and she seemed terrified. That was the first time she opened her eyes, but we didn't know, so we were as scared as her. But, we tried to get her on her feet, and when she collapsed after we let her go- well, you get the picture. So, yesterday we taught her to walk, and that's that, really. We did get her new clothes, and we're getting her measured for a new suit, but she refuses to take off the jacket."

The nations turned to New America, who was just staring back at them. Belarus walked up to her, and the nations felt so _so_ sorry for the poor girl.

Once Belarus reached her, the two girls simply stared at each other. Suddenly, New America smiled- and the nations were sure Alfred was back. " _Systra!"_ Belarus drew back, startled.

"Well," Canada said softly "That proves she has Al's memories."

England turned to him. "What do you mean?"  
"Alfred always called Belarus his adopted little sister- though it may be big sister in this case."

Belarus turned back to New America. "How did you know who I am?" she asked softly.

New America smiled, stuck her hand into her pocket, and pulled out a small photo album. She started looking through it, and seemed to be getting more and more frustrated.

She held up a finger, signaling for the nations to wait, opened her jacket and rummaged through an inside pocket, before pulling out a glasses case. She took out a very familiar pair of glasses and perched them on her nose.

This was when the nations realized something.

America- _Alfred –_ was gone.

And he was never, _ever_ going to come back.

Recently, America had become the world's lynchpin- he held the world on his shoulders, a true burden for someone so young.

This- _girl_ was the new lynchpin, and the nations weren't sure if she knew that, or if she would be able to handle it.

\/\/\/\/\/

New America leafed through the pictures again, and handed one to Belarus. She covered her mouth with her hand, and her eyes grew misty.

"M-may I keep this?" she asked softly.

New America nodded her head.

"Are you sure?" Belarus asked, staring at the picture.

America nodded. She pointed at the photo in Belarus' hand. "Original." she opened her jacket and patted an inside pocket. "Copy." She turned her attention back to her food., and Belarus slowly walked back to her seat next to Russia.

"What is it, _systra_?" Wordlessly, she handed the photo to Russia.

It was an older photo- and the date under it was 1998, when Belarus lived with America. It showed the two of them grinning- well, America was grinning, and Belarus was giving a small smile. America was flashing a peace sign, and Belarus was fixing a large bow into his hair- one that matched the one she was wearing.

"What is it, aru?"

Russia passed the photo to China, but the moment he tried to look at it, it was ripped out of his hands by Belarus, who clutched at it protectively. China raised an eyebrow, but didn't try to take it from her again.

"May I ask what that is, Belarus-san?" Japan paled when a growl, along with a glare, was thrown his way.

New America flipped through the album and handed one to Japan. It was a polaroid of America and him- America had his arm slung around Japan's shoulders, and Japan looked slightly awkward. America was giving a blinding grin to the camera, and Japan was giving a bit of a grin too, despite looking uncomfortable. Japan remembered when this photo was taken- a few months ago, Japan had gone to America's place to have, as America called it, 'Gaming and Anime Bro Time'.

He looked over to New America.

"Arigato." He said.

She gave him a grin, and made a peace sign.

Throughout the rest of lunch, she handed out photos to every country in the vicinity- which was the rest of the G8, China, Prussia, Romano, and the Nordics-, and agreed that she would give out photos to some at the meeting as well. They also taught her some new words- granted, Denmark and Prussia had tried to teach her swears, and she almost picked up 'bastard' from Romano…

But hey, it was a pretty productive lunch.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: Dang, two chapters in two days? WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?! Anyway, this is just filler with some nostalgia, so soon I'll have the rest of the meeting for y'all.

Later! Review!


	4. The Meeting

The Meeting

AHHH you guys like this story! Question- why?

Also, I still need a beta reader.

Hey, all y'all here in Texas, are y'all coming to San Japan?

For those who don't know, San Japan is an anime convention here in my hometown of San Antonio, Texas. It's super fun, I'm going in cosplay, and I hope to see some of y'all!

Quick question- do all y'all in the northern states say y'all or no? I grew up saying y'all so it's weird for me to not say it.

Disclaimer: *Sobbing in the corner becaUSE I STILL DON'T OWN HETALIA*

I hope you enjoy~

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The nations kept sneaking glances at New America, who seemed much more comfortable- at least around some of them. She had passed out pictures to /most/ of the other countries, and was writing something on a piece of paper.

" _ **What is she doing, mon ami?"**_ France whispered to England, who whispered to China, who whispered to Japan.

" _ **I don't know. It looks like she's signing documents?"**_

The message was passed back down, and the four of them were curious until the end of the meeting.

" _ **America? Anything to say?**_ " Germany asked doubting she would go up to speak.

" _ **Yes, actually."**_ She stood up and walked to the podium. " _ **Any questions you have, I will answer them if I can."**_ America was thankful England had a dictionary on hand during lunch- even if the spelling was weird, she doubted she would have gone up without having read through some of it. She probably would have only been able to say fragments, if that.

Her statement brought on a barrage of questions

" _ **Is America pranking us?"**_

" _ **What do you remember?"**_

" _ **How do you have some of America's memories?"  
"What exactly happened?"**_

" _ **How do you know other languages?"**_

" _ **Why do you look and act so different from him?"**_

" _ **Will you be able to handle being a superpower?"  
"Yes, maybe you should let some of us… help you, share the power a bit."**_

America felt a migraine coming on, and a flash of anger. How _dare_ they, after what they did to Alfred. After what they said. Why did they care now? They never did before.

No, that wasn't right… they did care before, but only when it affected them. If Alfred sent aid or interfered, they called him nosy. If he didn't, they called him selfish. He was constantly put down by the world, only for them to come crawling back when they needed help. America gritted her teeth. No. She couldn't get angry- that just seemed to be what personifications did. She did have a lot to learn- maybe that was normal.

" _ **Please, let me answer."**_ The room quieted almost instantly.

" _ **To the first question, whoever that was- no, this is not a prank. The America you all knew, Alfred F. Jones, is gone.**_

" _ **To the second question, I'm assuming you mean before I… whatever happened, came into being or something. The answer: nothing. I was literally born yesterday. I have some of Alfred's memories, but none, besides today and yesterday, that are**_ _ **mine**_ _ **.**_

" _ **As to what exactly happened, I don't know. The only one who knew why or how this happened was Alfred.**_

" _ **I'm going to put the next two questions together. For the first question, America doesn't have an official language- our citizens speak just about every language out there. It makes**_ _ **sense**_ _ **that we'd know the language of our people.**_

" _ **For the second question, America is made up of**_ _ **variety**_ _ **, in every sense of the word. Different ethnic groups, different cultures, different languages- variety.**_

" _ **At the moment, the majority of our citizens are darker skinned- Mexican and African-American, mostly- therefore, it would make sense that I look like said group.**_

" _ **As to whoever asked if I was fit to be America's personification..."**_ She gave them an emotionless stare. " _ **Yes, I am."**_ She cocked an eyebrow, looking back and forth, as if daring them to argue.

" _ **Any more questions?"**_

A lone voice piped up.

" _ **When are you going to pay me back?"**_ Yes, China knew _she_ didn't ask for all that money- but his government needed to be paid back.

The world stared at China with wide eyes. He was treading on dangerous ground here- unknown ground.

America pushed up her glasses. " _ **That has come to my attention."**_ She motioned toward Sasha, and the girl handed her a single sheet of paper. " _ **Before I give these to you China, which do you feel is more important- the debt, or the trade?"**_

China took a few moments to think, hesitating. " _ **The debt.**_ " He said finally.

America cringed and handed him the papers. " _ **I hoped you wouldn't say that."**_ she whispered. She jumped down from the podium, grabbed Sasha, and speedwalked out of the room, forgetting a small sheet of notebook paper.

They were three halls away before she heard China's strangled scream.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

" _ **What was it, China?"**_ Japan asked in a soft voice, almost scared to know the answer.

China began reading in a high, strangled voice. " _ **The United States of America recognizes the fact that it currently owes China 1.3 trillion in American dollars. Until this debt has been repaid, trade between The United States and China will be decreasing from 45-65%.**_

 _ **Signed: President Barack Obama**_

 _ **(Under that)**_

 _ **Alfred F. Jones**_

 _ **(And under that)**_

 _ **America**_

" _ **Underneath are the expected drops in trade."**_

China's voice got quieter and quieter, as if he was realizing he had definitely made a mistake.

England broke the silence first. "That bloody- they can't do that!"

"Well," Australia responded, "It looks like they- she, whatever- just did. And look what I found." He waved a sheet of notebook paper in the air.

" _ **Read it."**_ New Zealand's quiet voice broke through the silence.

" _ **It's a letter."**_ Australia began.

"' _ **Dear whoever the hell takes my place,**_

 _ **There's are two papers in my study on the desk. You can't miss them.**_

 _ **I won't be here to deliver it, so you're going to have to do it.**_

 _ **Look, if you read them through, it doesn't really matter if you agree with them or not- I sure as hell don't. You need to give them to China if he asks about the debt. It's about time those nations realize that I- you, now- are the current superpower.**_

 _ **However, before you give the papers to him, ask him one question;**_

 _ **Which is more important- the debt or the trade?**_

 _ **If he responds that the trade is more important, give him the one with a 5-15% trade decrease.**_

 _ **However, if he responds that the debt is more important, give him the other sheet.**_

 _ **-Alfred'**_

" _ **Jesus fuckin' Christ, I knew something like this would happen if you kept up whinging at him."**_

England bristled. " _ **What the bloody hell do you mean, you tosser?!"**_

" _ **I mean that, if you kept on pushing at him, he was eventually going to push back- and now there's a new representative, one who is pretty much following his orders from the grave. Do you**_ _ **want**_ _ **another Soviet Union*?"**_

Russia suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

" _ **Hang on."**_ China stomped up to him, the paper clenched in his fist. " _ **Are you saying we caused this?!"**_

" _ **Yes. I'll see you all at the next meeting."**_ Australia turned on his heel and walked out.

New Zealand bid the nations a hasty goodbye and followed, leaving only silence behind.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: Another chapter completed! Oh, and I got the idea of decreasing trade from Lapis Lazuli Ichigo's 'Realizations'

Things To Explain:

1) Australian slang for whining

2) I have a headcanon that the Soviet Union was different than Russia- like a seperate personality, if you will.


	5. Where Is (S)he?

Where Is (S)he?

Hey y'all, I'm back! Ok, so I don't have a computer of my own, and my mom just changed the password on hers and won't tell it to me because she doesn't like how much I go on here, so now I can only write when she unlocks it for me, so I'm gonna write while I can, okay?

But yay, New America has at least one ally right now!

I'm gonna apologize in advance- this chapter is mostly filler.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia…. Yet…. But soon…

Uh- um- gah- On with the story!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After of the fiasco of the World Meeting, the nations were reluctant to have another one- so, of course, they decided to be nosy.

Meaning, they were going to have a so they could corner New America and figure out what was going on with her. They were meeting in NYC- this way, New America could get there easily, and they could somehow get information out of her.

You know, normal things.

Or it would be, _if they could find her._  
After the meeting, New America had essentially disappeared- they had even called the President, and he said that he wasn't sure where she and Sasha were- something about, 'my job is almost done' and 'this is above my pay grade'.

However, Canada finally had the bright idea- after reminding everyone of who he was and assuring a sobbing, slightly drunk England that he wasn't America's ghost- to e-mail America's old address with;

 _Hi_

 _Where are you?_

 _-Mattie (Canada)_

Thirty minutes later, they got a reply.

 _Yo, Mattie!_

 _A lot is happening- I read through the dictionary, and Sasha's teaching me how to run! I've been learning a lot lately._

 _But, to answer your question, I'm in Texas right now- a small ranch._

 _I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say you're all looking for me, so here's a link on Google Maps;_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _-America_

Several nations were chosen to go after her- the rest would arrive within the next few days. Within an hour, the several nations were on a flight to Texas, one part of the states they had never been. Come to think of it, they had never been anywhere in the U.S. outside of New York City, Washington D.C., and, once, Hawaii. Lithuania, Romano, and Belarus were the only ones who had, because they all lived with America at some point.

Odd.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After the flight, they were not-so-kindly asked to never fly with this airline again. But it wasn't like that was surprising- at all. This is what happened:

France had tried to flirt with a teenage girl, which led to her mother yelling at them in a heavy Mexican accent, which led to England trying to throttle France, which led to a full blown fight that Romano, Spain, and Prussia somehow joined, with China sighing about Western nations to Japan, Russia hiding from Belarus who was being awkwardly watched by Lithuania, Canada trying to apologize to the other passengers, and Italy hiding behind Germany, who started yelling.

Normal for them, but apparently, they were 'causing a disturbance'

Humans.

However, they managed to get a couple rental cars and start driving to the address New America had given them without _too_ many problems- but let's not get into that right now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They actually drove around for about an hour trying to find wherever New America was staying before Italy spotted a previously invisible turnoff leading into the trees.

" _ **Good work Italy."**_ England praised, turning in.

" _ **Ve~"**_

They drove for a few minutes before they reached a tall iron gate.

England radioed Germany's car. " _ **So- do we just go in?"**_

" _ **I don't-"**_

Germany was interrupted by the gate slowly opening.

England heard the radio crackle before dying out. China, sitting in the passenger seat, started pressing the channel button.

The radio crackled again before a voice came on.

' _ **Sorry about that."**_ It was New America's voice. " _ **Y'all can just drive in- your radios will be fine."**_

Germany pulled his car next to England's, and rolled down the window.

" _ **Did you get that?"**_

England nodded. " _ **We might as well- but how could she see us?"**_

Russia spoke up from next to Germany. " _ **There are cameras on the fence."**_

He pointed, and, sure enough, a small camera was perched on top of the fence.

England felt slightly creeped out, and soon realized that this America was probably just as paranoid as the old one. ' _Uh-oh- I didn't think about that.'_

He started driving in, and soon they saw a small ranch house and parked. Right in front, four cars were already there- a hot red Mustang and navy Harley that he recognized as Alfred's cars, a powder blue convertible with cherry accents, and an old burgundy pickup truck.

A man was striding across the lawn towards them when they got out, and the nations could have sworn they had seen him before.

He looked like a stereotypical cowboy- darkly tanned skin, dusty leather boots, a wide cowboy hat, a plaid shirt, and old blue jeans- and was carrying a gun to match.

He stopped about a foot away, and his deep brown eyes flashed underneath dark hair.

"Before I allow you inside," His voice was gruff- almost as deep as Sweden's. "y'all need to tell me who you are. I need to make sure it all checks out."

England decided to go first. He stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"I am Arthur Kirkland."

"England- got it."

"What?"

The man looked at him again. "What d'ya mean?"

"How did you-"

"Know that? I'm this place's security- always have been. The name's Samuel. Friends call me Sam, so yeah- call me Samuel. America always trusted me above most."

France stepped forward hesitantly. "Francis Bonnefoy."

"France- ok."

This went on for a while- each country saying their human name and Samuel immediately responding with their real one. Finally, he let them up onto the porch, and opened the door, waving them inside. Once they were all walking down the hall, he called after them.

"Just go into the first door on your right- you might not find America, but you'll find either Sasha or Gabriella- or maybe both. They'll help you find her."

The door closed.

The nations were silent.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Oddly enough, it took a while before finding the door- most of them were on the left hand side. The right mostly branched off into different hallways.

"I berive I have found it." Japan said from the back of the group, staring at a door that blended in with the wall.

The nations had already agreed- no speaking the 'mother tongue' if there were humans around. Too risky.

"Good vork Japan."

"Arigato, Doitsu."

The small Asian nation pushed the door opened, and the nations were hit with a bright pink light.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The nations stared. Sasha stared. The girl with her stared.

Sasha coughed awkwardly. "Hi… guys. What are you doing… here?"

Canada couldn't help it- he started to laugh. Full blown, belly laughs that had him doubling over.

The girl with Sasha scowled. "Could you please stop that?" She deadpanned.

France started giggling. "My apologies, mademoiselle. It is difficult to take either of you seriously while the two of you look like that."

They were in a large bedroom that was decorated in forest greens and sky blues, and a bright pink disco ball was suspended from the ceiling.

Sasha had a large, floppy, red bow stuck in her hair, and had on a poofy red dress. The girl she was with, oddly enough, looked almost exactly like a female Spain. She had on a poofy yellow dress with a floopy yellow sunhat.

"Um." England attempted to hide his laughter. "Do you know-"

"Where America is?" The mini-Spain interrupted. "Not sure- but check the Music Room. It's down the hall."

England gave her a deadpan stare. "And… how exactly are we supposed to know which room it is?"

"Because of the plaque that says Music Room, dumbass."

France snickered, and England turned an interesting shade of red. Japan hastily bid the girls goodbye and shut the door.

"Ve~ I think I found it!" Italy's voice echoed down the hall.

He slammed open the door, heedless of Germany's order to wait.

"Ve~ New America, what are you doing."

"Mff fooff hurf."

The nations gathered around the doorway and saw New America curled on the ground in the fetal position holding her jaw, with jazz playing in the background.

"Quick question," England said, looking around "Where's the music coming from?"

New America pointed of to the side of the room. Lithuania walked over to an old record player.

"Wow… I haven't seen one of these in a while."

"E' knff."

China knelt down. "New America?"

"N't N'w 'm'rca. J'st 'm'rca."

"What? Take your hand away from your mouth, aru."

New America shook her head, letting a sound that resembled a whimper. Lithuania leaned down next to China and gently pried New America's hand away from her mouth.

"What's wrong Ms. New America?"

"Not New 'merica. Just 'merica."

"Okay, Ms. America. What's wrong?"

"I have a… tooth… hurt. I have a tooth hurt."

She seemed very pleased with her wording choice.

"I think you mean toothache."

New America shot England a look.  
"Sorry."

China took a pill bottle out of his pocket, and showed New America the word ' **PAINKILLERS** ' on the side.

'Want some?"

New America nodded frantically, and reached out her hand with a pleading look. China raised the bottle above his head with an odd smile.

" _I'll give it to you if you raise the trade, aru."_

"China!" England cried, exasperated.

Japan snatched the bottle from China and handed it to England.

"Is there any water, N- Ano, America-chan?"

She pointed to a water bottle next to a large, plushy chair. Japan grabbed it, and told her to take the pill, after explaining that you needed to take water with pills. Ten minutes later, New America was visibly more comfortable.

"So," she asked "was I right in thinking that you were looking for me?"

" _Oui, mademoiselle_. But, why did you come here?"

The girl shrugged. "No reason, really- I still have a lot to learn, and Sasha and I decided that the people here were the best people to teach me.

Germany broke in. "Und who are zhe people who live here?"

"Um… The oldest is… Gaho, but apparently she's not here."

Okay, no need to worry about that one.

"After her is Gabriella, a girl who looks like a mini-Spain. The next one is Samuel, a very stereotypical cowboy."

The two that they had met, but the idea that the girl was older than the 'security' was slightly hysterical. Samuel might be a cause for worry though,

"The youngest is Aldrin, but he doesn't do much besides sulk, and he's like 14, so I don't know how much you'll be seeing him."

"Und do zhey know about us?"

"Yes."

"Vhich ones?"

"All four."

"Vhat?!"

"What?"

"Vhy does a 14 year old know about us?! Vhy do _any_ of zhem know about us?!"

"He's right, aru! Humans can't know about us!"

More shouting erupted from the assembled nations.  
"Hey!" New America put up her hands. "I wasn't even _alive_ when they were told, aight? I'm less than two months old, remember?"

Germany sighed. "Ja, I apologize. I let my temper get zhe better of me. It vill not happen again. But ve need to tell jou of zhe situation."

"Okay."

England began explaining. "This is only a few of us, as you know. The others will be arriving over the next few days. Do you know of a place we could hold the meeting?"

"Well, there is here in one of the larger rooms, and y'all could stay here instead of a hotel… but I thought y'all switched places each meeting."

"What do you mean?" England furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, the last one was in D.C., so I thought…"

"Oh- well, it is true that we normally alternate meeting locations, but we wanted to… help you settle in."

New America narrowed her eyes. "That can't be the only reason."

The nations could see a bit of the same paranoia that America often had. This was not going the way they expected.

"But whatever. Let me find Gabi, and the two of us will show you your rooms."

As she passed by Canada, he tugged on her arm and pulled her close.

"I thought you had Alfred's memories?" he muttered.

"Not my fault they didn't remember." She whispered back "But they were told for a good reason."

And with that, she left.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Hey y'all! I'm finally back- but I don't know when this'll be uploaded, considering no one has paid the WiFi yet.

But whatever.

 **Okay, I have a BIG favor to ask y'all. I have another story called 'Oh My God, They're Multiplying'. I need y'all, if you can, to read the author's note that is Chapter 17, and leave a review.** I know most of y'all don't read that story, but it would be a HUGE help.

Also, anyone who does read that story, maybe you recognize some names and faces. Those characters are staying, but no states will show up.

Thanks!


	6. Excerpt And An Author's Note

**Excerpt And An Author's Note**

 **Hey y'all, I'm back! Okay, so I have a few announcements.**

 **So, I've started at a new school, and it's like, super prestigious or whatever. My family's really pressuring me, and want me to drop out of my art program, and mom's telling me to stop wasting my time with Fine Arts, and I really don't know what to do, and I'm so stressed, and my anxiety is flipping out because I feel like I'm being pulled in so many different directions, and my depression is having me lose all motivation to do anything, and I just- don't know.**

 **This means I won't be able to update as much, and they may not be as long. So, while school is going on, updates on all my stories will be slowing down and getting shorter. During vacations, I might update every couple days to make up for it, but I also get homework during vacations, so I don't know how that would work out.**

 **That's all I wanted to tell you.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, it would be a lot different… I don't own it.**

 **On with the story~**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _She could hear the gunshots, smell the blood, and feel the pouring rain on her body._

 _She looked down at England._

 _This- this wasn't right. England wasn't supposed to be so much shorter than her. He wasn't supposed to be dressed like that- straight out of a history book, a redcoat uniform._

 _'Lobsterback...' a voice hissed in the corner of her mind_

 _He wasn't supposed to be on the ground, sobbing._

 _But, at the same time- this was exhilarating. This was what she was waiting for. Independence would be hers- his- theirs- whatever._

 _America spoke in a voice that wasn't her own. Too deep, too masculine. But it was a voice she recognized_

 _"What happened to you? I remember you used to be so great."_

 _A sinking feeling came to her stomach. She knew where- when she was now. She was reliving memories, memories from a person she could never be. But the feelings- they were overwhelming, and she let them consume her._

 _"NO!"_

 _America shot up in bed._

 _Fire._

 _God, she was an idiot. She should have known this would happen._

 _"British Empire." Growled the voice that wasn't hers._

 _She ran out, catching her- his- First Lady by the arm._

 _"Dolly, we need to hurry."_

 _She picked her up bridal style, and ran out of the burning White House._

 _They were surrounded. Surrounded by soldiers, and more were going inside- to loot, America guessed._

 _Then she could see them- Canada and the British Empire, laughing at their downfall. She could almost hear their taunts._

 _No. This was not the time._

 _*BANG!*_

 _She was on a in the White House, lying on a cot, feeling their body being torn apart. But she knew what was going on outside._

 _Union versus Confederacy._

 _Union, a young girl, shot at her twin brother._

 _"Give it up, Confederacy. You aren't going to win."_

 _"In your dreams!"_

 _Nononononononono. This wasn't right. She had to be dreaming._

 ** _WAKE. UP._**

She woke up again, and looked at her hands.

Small and tanned. Hers.

America sat on the edge of her bed, and thought.

It was fitting that she would have those dreams, wasn't it.

Dreaming of the one who she replaced. After all, that's all she was, wasn't it? A god-forsaken replacement.

She hugged herself tightly, and squeezed her eyes shut, cursing the tears that leaked out.

She was wrong. Alfred should still be here. It was all her fault, it had to be.

The other countries thought so too.

"New America" they called her.

She wasn't the original, and it showed at dinner, how they expected her to be just like him, and their disappointment when she was different. She could never be him, and she knew it, and now they did, too.

A replacement would never be able to match up to the original. And that's what she was, and what she would always be.

A good-for-nothing copy. A less bright, less shiny, less, less, less- replacement.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 **A/N: So, this is a little preview of next chapter, and all I can say is-**

 ** _Prepare for the feels._**


	7. Discontinuation and Re-write

_**Ciao! Okay, here goes.**_

 _ **So, it seems that I have really, really, REALLY screwed up. I forgot that one isn't allowed to use real people in the story. That's my fault. I was wrong and didn't realize it.**_

 _ **Because of this, I will be re-writing this story, and unless makes me take this one down, I'll keep it up. Luckily, I have a beta now, YaoiloverXD, so the chapters will probably be a lot better. Plus, I still have all my old chapters, so I can just edit those, make a few changes (which I wanted to do anyway), and then post. So chapters should be up quickly.**_

 _ **Thats really all I needed to tell y'all. See you soon, readers! Hopefully...**_


	8. REWRITE UP

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to tell y'all that I have the rewrite up! Check it out!**


End file.
